Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-87.134.89.72-20151030210307
"Sie haben ihn nie aus diesem Glaskasten herausgenommen?", fragte Lynn interessiert und strich beuhutsam über die Schnitzereien des Kastens, in dem ein silberner Bogen lag, "Er ist wunderschön." Der alte Mann lächelte, bevor er antwortete: "Ich habe keinen Grund dazu, einen Bogen zu verwenden, oder überhaupt eine der Waffen hier. Natürlich sind sie schön, aber dieser Bogen strahlt etwas... Unheimliches aus. Deshalb will ich ihn verkaufen." Die kleine Rothaarige sah noch einmal durch die Glasscheibe und wandte sich dann um. "Und Sie wollen wirklich nur 50 Euro dafür?" Rote Augen starrten zurück und sie erschrak, sprang zurück und riss den Glaskasten zu Boden, auf dem die Scheibe mit lautem Klirren zersprang. "Wenn ich es so bedenke, kannst du ihn auch so haben, aber du wirst ihn nicht brauchen. Nicht wenn ich dich esse." Die kleine Rothaarige tastete hinter sich, auf der Suche nach irgendwas, um sich zu verteidigen, doch da war nichts. "Was zur Hölle sind Sie?", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, während sie zurückstolperte, bis sie auf dem Boden ankam und die Wand in ihrem Rücken sie aufhielt. "Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt nachfragst und nicht weinend um dein Leben flehst. Ich bin die Mutation eines Ghouls und Ghouls ernähren sich von Menschen." Lynn tastete blind nach etwas auf dem Boden, als sie einen Schnitt in ihrer Haut spürte, wusste sie, dass sie eine der Glasscherben gefunden hatte und umfasste sie mit der Faust. "Und das ist Ihre Masche? Sie locken die Leute hierher unter dem Vorwand, ihnen etwas zu verkaufen?", versuchte sie Zeit zu schinden. "Normalerweise ist mein Essen weniger gesprächig. Aber ja. Du bist ja 'ne ganz ausgefuchste." Verzweifelt drückte Lynn mit der freien Hand irgendwelche Tasten an ihrem Handy, in dem Moment stürzte sich der Ghoul auf sie und die Analystin schlug die Scherbe in seinen Hals. Das Monster warf sich wutentbrannt auf sie und packte ihren Hals mit seinen Händen. Lynn keuchte nach Luft und griff zur Seite, in die Richtung in der sie Bogen und Köcher mit Pfeilen vermutete. Der alte Mann erahnte ihr Ziel und schlug ihr ins Gesicht, bevor er sie zur Seite schleuderte. Dem Mädchen wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ein Rütteln riss sie wieder wach, nur um in die gleichen Augen wie zuvor zu starren, außer Reichweite irgendwelcher Waffen. Den alten Mann lief Blut aus der Halswunde und sein Blick grenzte an Wahnsinn. "Was? Hattest du vor mich mit einem Pfeil zu erstechen? Mit den Pfeilen die zu meinem eigenen Bogen gehören?", er grinste. "Ich dachte- Ich- Warum tun Sie sowas?", fragte die Rothaarige kraftlos. Sie wehrte sich nicht einmal mehr. "Wir haben genauso eine Daseinsberechtigung wie du und wir wollen Essen genau wie du. Nur weil du von Kindesbeinen an gelernt hast, Tier zu essen-" - "Ich bin Vegetarierin." - "Wirklich?" - "Nein, war gelogen." Der Ghoul lachte. "Weißt du, du bist gar nicht so übel, für einen Menschen." Lynn schluckte den Geschmack nach Blut herunter und antwortete: "Hör ich öfter. Danke." Der Menschenfresser ließ von ihr ab und ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Panik ließ Lynns Herz schneller schlagen. "Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, ich habe den Bogen nie verwendet. Du darfst die erste sein, die durch ihn stirbt." "Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um um mein Leben zu flehen, oder?", fragte die Rothaarige leise. "Wenn du möchtest." - "Wissen Sie, das ist echt mieses Timing. Meine Freundin wollte bald nach Deutschland kommen. Ich hab sie fast ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen und lebe von Telefonat zu Telefonat. Sie ist mein Leben." Der alte Mann lächelte und ging wieder zu ihr herüber, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und tätschelte ihre Wange. "Armes Ding." Die Rothaarige nutzte den Moment und schlug ihre Faust gegen den Kopf des Ghouls, kam auf die Füße und warf sich auf seinen Rücken. Er versuchte sie loszuwerden, indem er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand warf. Die junge Erwachsene rutschte herunter und landete in den Scherben des Glaskastens und da lag sie wieder vor ihr. Die Chance, die sie hatte. Der Köcher mit den Pfeilen. Der Ghoul war schneller, doch sobald er den Köcher atemlos berührte, schüttelte ihn eine Art Stromschlag und er brach leblos zu Boden. "Oh Gott. Oh Shit. Fuck. E-er ist tot, er ist wirklich tot", stellte Lynn fest und rutschte wieder in die Ecke von zuvor zurück, nachdem sie nach seinem Puls getastet hatte. Völlig von Sinnen taumelte sie die Treppen hoch, zur Tür, doch sie war verschlossen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als wieder herunter zu gehen. Mit zitternden Händen tastete sie nach ihrem Handy und wählte Jasons Nummer. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, schaffte sie es nicht länger ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Lynn wo zum Teufel steckst du?! Du solltest im Hotel auf mich warten! Wieso kannst du nicht einmal tun was man- Sag mal, weinst du?", der Jäger hielt inne. "Die tun immer so als wären so Schläge gar nichts im Fernsehen. Und so ein blöder Schnitt von einer Glasscherbe tut erst weh, wenn man die Scherbe wieder rauszieht", murmelte Lynn unter Tränen, doch Jason verstand nur die Hälfte. "Lynn, was ist passiert?" Es blieb kurz still mit Ausnahme von Lynns kontinuierlichem Schluchzen. "E-er wollte mich essen. Das war noch nie so real verdammt ein Teil von mir hat immer noch geglaubt dass dieser Monster-Kram eine Lüge wäre." - "Sag mir auf der Stelle wo du bist. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Lynn antwortete etwas ruhiger: "Eingeschlossen in einem Keller. Ich will ihn nicht nach dem Schlüssel durchsuchen, irgendwas ist hier komisch und-", sie stoppte und gab ihm die Adresse. Bevor er auflegen wollte bat sie noch: "K-kannst du am Telefon bleiben? Ich sitze in einem Kellerraum mit einem Toten. Ich-" - "Natürlich." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück an die Wand und wartete. Schläge gegen die Tür ließen sie aufschrecken. "Jason, bist du das?" Keine Antwort. Stattdessen Schritte auf der Treppe. Lynn griff erneut nach einer der Scherben und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich auf ein weiteres Monster zu stürzen, doch Jason betrat den Kellerraum. Er sah kurz auf die Situation, dann ging er zu Lynn hinüber. Seine Haltung war angespannt und er war wirklich sauer, doch zu Lynns Überraschung nahm er sie in den Arm. Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch und ließ einen Teil der Spannung in ihrem Körper los. "Das war eine absolut bescheuerte Idee." - "Ich- Ich dachte immer, alle Menschen hätten irgendwas Gutes in sich." Jason ließ die Rothaarige los. "Auf dieser Welt leben nicht nur Menschen."